Detective Fantasy
by chibi-Nao
Summary: [AU] What would happen if all the detective conan characters in a RPG world? Shinichi was a warrior, and he met his destined lover Ran one day, but they can't be together! What destiny awaiting them? Level 8 is up What's inside the dungeon!
1. Level 1 Destiny Meeting

DISCLAIMERS: All the Detective Conan characters are belonged to Aoyama Gosho, YTV, and Shonen Sunday.

**Detective Fantasy**

**Level 1. Destiny Meeting**

Shinichi, 17, a young warrior, who had just started a journey, was wandering around. He suddenly heard a gentle voice singing; he followed the voice to a beautiful lake in the middle of the forest. He could not believe his eyes; a girl with long hair, in a white dress was dancing in the lake. Suddenly, a reddish fiery bird came out of the fire, behind the girl.

"Be careful!" Shinichi shouted out loudly so that the girl would not be hurt by the bird, and his hands were already holding his sword tightly, ready to help the girl.

The girl then murmured something, the fiery bird than nodded its head and disappeared in a mist. The girl then looked at Shinichi, "who are you? Why are you wandering inside the forest? People seldom come here." She was facing Shinichi directly now; he could see how beautiful she was.

"A fairy is talking to me," said Shinichi in an unbelievable voice.

"A fairy? Where's the fairy?" said the girl, blinking her large watery blue eyes, searching for the fairy around.

"You're the fairy of course," said Shinichi, walking towards the beautiful girl. "You're dancing in the lake, you've a sweet voice, and you're as beautiful as a fairy. You can even talk to a bird."

"I'm not a fairy, I'm Ran," said Ran, "and I didn't talk with Suzaku, I've just summoned it."

"Suzaku?" asked Shinichi.

"That's the name I gave to it, which means a red bird," explained Ran, "it's a phoenix, and don't you think that it likes a flaming bird."

All of a sudden, there were lots of people surrounding them; they were all dressing in black.

"Ran, the daughter of the high priest, surrender now!" said the man in sunglasses, "or we'll kill you!"

_To be continued…_

_This is my new fanfic; it likes all the dc characters in a world similar to those of Final Fantasy. Hope you like it! More characters coming up next (at least there'll be Heiji, Kazuha, Kogoro, Eri, Sonoko), tell me which characters you want to see! _**Please Read and Review!**


	2. Level 2 Summoner

**Level 2. Summoner**

Shinichi immediately stood in front of Ran, protecting her from all those men in black capes surrounding them. "Ran, be careful," said Shinichi, "I'll protect you!" He killed off a few of the men in black capes already, 'there're too many people, it's impossible to kill them all, but I should at least take Ran to a safe place first,' thought Shinichi.

In the meanwhile, Ran was mumbling something. "It's too late to pray for your lives," said Vodka scornfully, "go and get them all!"

Suddenly, a red flame appeared and surrounded Ran. "Vodka, go back and tell your boss that my tribe and me will never surrender, we'll fight until the very end!" said Ran to the man in sunglasses. "Go! Suzaku! Eternal Flame!"

"Oh! She's a summoner!"

"A summon!"

All the men in black cape were so afraid that they started running around, and the Suzaku flied above them, and its tail produced flame of fire that had burned all the people around into ashes. Vodka saw most of his men was burned into ashes, he commanded them to leave immediately at once.

Ran collapsed to the ground shortly after Vodka escaped, and she was panting heavily. "Ran, are you okay?" said Shinichi, "you looked pale."

"I'm fine, just need some rest," said Ran in a low voice, "it's the first time I summon to attack people, it has used all my MP. I'm still a beginner, I need to work harder on my summoning skill."

"Who are those men in black? You called him Vodka, you know them?"

"They're from the Black Organization, a name we gave them," replied Ran, "it's a large organization that all people dressed in black, and they named themselves with wine names. No one knows what they're going for, or who's their boss, they remain a mystery. We've recently found out that they're after some treasure."

"Treasure?" asked Shinichi curiously.

"Oh, you know too much already," said Ran, "you'll be in great danger if you know too much." Suddenly, they heard a horse galloped towards them, a handsome young man in white cape talked to them, "Ran, are you alright? Sorry for coming late, I've heard that Vodka was coming after you."

"That's okay, Araide," said Ran, "Vodka has left already."

"Ran, let's go now," said Araide, "the ceremony is ready, the whole tribe are waiting for you eagerly." He then helped Ran to climb onto his horse, and she then looked back to Shinichi, "thank you for protecting me. I need to go now; maybe we'll see each other again. Bye-bye." Ran smiled sweetly to Shinichi and then she pulled her white cape back to cover her head.

Shinichi was attracted by Ran's beautiful smile, and he looked at Araide rode Ran away.

_To be continued……_

_I've updated again, _**Please Read and Review.**_ Hope you all like this chapter, Araide appeared also. Next Level --- Who's Araide? What is the BO after for? A new character would also appear!?_


	3. Level 3 Guardian

**Level 3. Guardian**

Ran had left already, Shinichi then started his own journey again. However, he needed to fight against lots of men in black on his way. Vodka had already reported to the Black Organization that Shinichi was in the same group as Ran, so all the members of the BO were after him also. Shinichi had already fought against hundreds of men in black, and he was very tired.

"Here he is!" A troop of men in black and some wild beasts were already there surrounding Shinichi.

"Oh, I've told you many times that I've met Ran only once! I don't know where she's now!" Shinichi was thinking way to escape from them, and suddenly, one of the men in black cape came closed to him.

"Fire!" A mist of fire appeared and surrounded Shinichi. The man came towards him, and said, "follow me!" Not waiting for Shinichi's answer, he already held his hand and led him to escape.

Shinichi finally came to a safe place. The man then turned to him, "go straight along this road, and you'll be in a village within minutes." He said in a low, cold voice, "go immediately! They're coming after you!"

"But why do you help me? Could I know your name?" Shinichi grabbed his hand before he left, and the black cape fallen. "Oh, you're a girl?" Shinichi could not believe it, and a beautiful girl with blond hair was standing in front of him. The girl immediately put her black cape on to cover her face again and disappeared at once.

_Beika Village_

Shinichi walked down the road, and he was in a pleasant little village now. He heard some noise in the market, and followed it to an item shop. An angry shop-owner was grabbing a girl with ponytail tightly, and yelled at her. "You little thief! I've been watching lately, and now I finally catch you! You can't escape now! Let's go to the temple and see how the High Priest will punish you!"

"I've told you thousand times already that I am not a thief!" The girl was trying to escape from his grab.

"Then how can you explain about this potion in your pocket?"

"How can I know? Maybe it jumps into my pocket!"

Shinichi observed closely and came up at once, "hi, please stay calm! I know where the real thief is!" He seized the hand of a young kid, who was holding a potion in his hand.

"Zell! What're you doing here?"

"Oh father, I just want you to spend more time with me," replied Zell, "I thought that you can play with me after you've sold all the items here."

"Thank you so much," said the girl, "you've helped me a lot! I'm Kazuha, what's your name?"

"Shinichi," replied Shinichi, "nice to meet you!"

"Shinichi, you must be an outsider to this village," said Kazuha, looking at him from top to bottom. Kazuha was wearing a white cape just as all the villagers here, "is this your first time here?"

"Yes," said Shinichi, "do you know a girl named Ran?" He had a strong feeling that he could meet her again.

"Ran? Of course I know her, I'm her guardian," said Kazuha happily, "we're having a ceremony this evening. We could meet her there, she must be very busy right now."

"Sure!" Shinichi was very happy that he could meet Ran once again. In the meanwhile, Kazuha took him to walk around the village.

_To be continued……_

_What do you think of this chapter? _**_Please Read and Review!_**_ Kazuha had appeared, who's that mysterious girl in black cape! _Next level - Ran and Shinichi met again! (I just hope that this fanfic could continue up till Level 99, thus each chapter would not be too long...but i could update more frequent!)

Oh well I'm really using final fantasy X(one of my favourite ff series!) as the RPG world in this fanfic….the readers are really smart! Hope you all like this fanfic!


	4. Level 4 The Ceremony

**Level 4. The Ceremony**

Kazuha then led Shinichi to the gorgeous, white chapel at the north of Beika village. "Wow, this chapel is gorgeous!" said Shinichi loudly, and the people there stared at him immediately.

"Shhhhh!" Kazuha told Shinichi to lower his voice, "people are praying here, be quiet!"

"Oh, sorry," Shinichi apologized immediately, "when can I meet Ran?"

"You can't see her now, she must be busy preparing for the ceremony," explained Kazuha, "this ceremony is celebrating Ran for becoming a real summoner! She recently has summoned her first summon! She will be a great summoner in the future!"

"I've heard that she's the daughter of the High Priest, she must be very popular here."

"Of course, she was borned to be a summoner, her mother is a great summoner also," answered Kazuha. While they were talking, people were already gathering at the square outside the chapel. "The ceremony starts now!"

Ran was wearing a white dress with a blue scarf around her shoulder, and everyone in the square remained quiet once Ran entered. She then soon started dancing and singing, it was the same song and dance that Shinichi saw when they first met. 'I see. She must be practicing for the ceremony back then,' thought Shinichi.

Ran soon finished her dance and a man with a moustache entered, and Ran bowed to him solemnly. "Ran, you've done a great job."

"Thank you, father," answered Ran. The man with moustache was the High Priest, Kogoro, and he was also Ran's father.

"You're a summoner now, and you need to start your own journey to find the lengendary summon."

"Yes father," said Ran. "I'll try my best to be a great summoner."

"You need someone to protect you during your journey," said Kogoro, "who would like to be Ran's guardian?"

"I want to be Ran's guardian!" Kazuha immediately ran to Ran, "I'll protect you!"

"Thank you, Kazuha," replied Ran.

"It's too dangerous to have ladies only in the journey," said a handsome blond-haired young man, "I'll join you two."

"Hakuba," said Ran. "Thank you so much. It'll be a great help for both of us to have such a good combat fighter joining us."

"Can I be your guardian?" Shinichi went to Ran at once, and she was quite surprised to see him again, especially under this circumstance.

Ran was too shocked that she need a while before she could find her voice again, "um...we met again."

"Who are you? You're not from our village," asked Kogoro.

"Forget to introduce myself, I'm Shinichi, a warrior wondering around," answered Shinichi. The villagers already started whispering around, they did not like the idea that an outsider to be the guardian of their great summoner.

"Father," said Ran, "he'd protected me once in the forest last time, when Araide can't come on time. He's great fighting skill, and I think that he would be a good guardian for me."

"Yes, High Priest," said Kazuha, "he'd saved me also!"

"Um… you seem to be a good fighter," said Kogoro, observing Shinichi carefully, "okay, you could be Ran's guardian only if you can win Hakuba."

"Father, but..."said Ran immediately, "Hakuba is our best combat fighter here."

"What's the point to allow him be your guardian if he can't even win Hakuba," said Kogoro strictly.

"Okay, I'll fight," said Shinichi, he then turned to Ran and whispered in her ears, "trust me."

"I haven't met a good rival for a long time," said Hakuba, "hope that you wouldn't disappoint me."

"I'll try my best," said Shinichi. He then picked up his sword, and started attacking Hakuba. At first, Hakuba was still at advantage, but Shinichi had soon taken control. At last, Shinichi had his sword on Hakuba's neck.

"I lose," said Hakuba. "You're great!"

"Thank you," said Shinichi, and he turned to Ran and Kogoro immediately, "I'm so happy to be your guardian."

_To be continued……_

_Oh well, it's been awhile since last update…too busy……Do you like this chapter? _**_Please Read and Review! _**_I hope that I can make this fanfic up to level 99 ; _Next level Heiji finally appeared! More on Ran and Shinichi! And also the secret behind Ran's parents!


	5. Level 5 Journey Begins

**Level 5. Journey Begins**

"At last I know your name," said Ran, "since our first meeting, I've a strong feeling that we'll meet again. You're not an ordinary warrior, you're destined to save the world."

"You're the one that can save the world," said Shinichi, "I've heard from Kazuha that your father is the High Priest and your mother Eri, is a great summoner."

"Kazuha had told you too much," said Ran in a sad voice, "my mother had disappeared ten years ago."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you unhappy," apologized Shinichi, "and don't blame Kazuha, I'm the one that make her talk more about you. I want to know more about you since the first time we met. I want to know everything about you." Shinichi did not even noticed that he was holding Ran's hands tightly in his, and her face flushed slightly at his action.

"Sh-Shinichi, your hands," said Ran in a soft voice, trying to take her hands off his.

"Sorry," said Shinichi, immediately took off his hands, and a silence of embarrassment filled around them.

Kazuha and Hakuba were walking not far from them, "look at them," said Kazuha, "they don't even notice we're with them also."

"Are you jealous? We can be at our own world also if you want," said Hakuba, holding Kazuha's hands in his.

"Idiot! Who want to be in a world with you," said Kazuha, "you stay in your own world alone!"

"Don't be so rude," said Hakuba, "it gonna be late now, I think we'll stay at this village tonight, let's go and find a place to stay over."

"You go and find it yourself and I'll go to the marketplace and buy some items." Kazuha did not wait Hakuba's answer and headed to the marketplace alone.

"Wow! I've never thought that a small town like this would have these rare items," said Kazuha, looking at different stuffs at the item store. Kazuha had found a super rare item, "a dragon bracer, this's a great item for defence, how much is this?"

Suddenly a man in dark skin stood up in front of her, "excuse me, you're holding my item, I've pre-order it a long time ago."

"I've just saw the shop-owner put it on the shelf, and it doesn't have any label saying that it's pre-ordered. Of course I can buy it!" Kazuha had already put the dragon bracer into the pocket under her white cloak.

"I've never see _man_ like you that can be so nonsense," said the man in dark skin.

"I've never see anyone can be darker than a charcoal," said Kazuha. People in the shop were all laughing loudly.

"What? Charcoal! I don't care, I'm going to get back my item," said the dark-coloured man. His hand was already approaching Kazuha, and then he had accidentally put his hand on her chest.

He was quite shocked as he expected a flat chest under the white cloak of this young man, but instead, his hand was in contact with something soft and he could even feel the curvature underneath it. His face flushed slightly, "you're a girl!"

Kazuha's face was blushing even more deeply than his, "you…pervert!" Looking upon his dark hand still on her chest, "take your dirty hand off immediately!"

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable," said the young man, "it's just an accident. Moreover, you're the one that start this first." His last few words are barely audible, but Kazuha could still manage to hear it.

"How dare you blame me for starting all this? You're saying I'm the one that let you touch…touch me! You idiot charcoal! Let's go outside!"

"Outside? Why?"

"Fight!"

"What?" Kazuha did not wait for him, so he had no choice but to follow her.

Shinichi and Ran were heading to the marketplace to find Kazuha, as Hakuba had already found an inn for them to stay over tonight.

"It's so noisy there, what'd happened?" Ran was curiously looking around, trying to find the origin of noise.

"Let's go and see," said Shinichi, "hope that it's not Kazuha that cause all the trouble there."

Unfortunately Shinichi had guessed it right, Kazuha was fighting with a young man there. Obviously, the young man was much stronger than her, he was just escaping from her attack that she barely missed him every time. This made Kazuha even angrier.

"If you're a man, you should stand there still!"

"Who would be that stupid, standing there to let you fight!" He enjoyed so much teasing Kazuha, her angry face made him felt so interesting.

Shinichi and Ran tried to stop the fight, and he noticed the young man immediately, "Heiji! Long time no see, what'd happened?"

"Shinichi!" Heiji immediately went to meet Shinichi, ignoring the angry Kazuha behind. Kazuha still wanted to fight him, but Ran managed to grab her.

_To be continued……_

_Well, updated finally, Heiji and Kazuha met finally. I know that Heiji is quite stupid that he didn't notice that Kazuha was a girl at the first time. But just imagine that she was wearing the white cloak that covered most of her face. _**_Please Read and Review! _**Next Level --- Heiji joined their group! They were at the next town and face some new challenges. More on Shinichi and Ran, and Heiji and Kazuha.


	6. Level 6 Charcoal!

**Level 6. Charcoal!**

"I strongly opposed this idiot charcoal to come with us," said Kazuha. "He can't help us during our journey, and he might be a burden to us!"

"No, Shinichi told me that he's a strong fighter! He would be a great help to us," said Ran.

"But, he…he," said Kazuha, but it was too embarrassed for her to tell what had happened before at the marketplace, with that stupid charcoal. "Okay! The charcoal could come with us, unless he apologizes to me first."

"What? Charcoal! How dare you call me this? I'll apologize to you unless the sun rises from the west!" Heiji said resentfully.

Ran looked at Shinichi's eyes, asking for his help. Shinichi quickly noticed Ran, and turned to Heiji immediately. "Heiji, be a gentleman," whispered Shinichi to Heiji, "quickly apologize to her, or else we would stuck here forever."

"Kazuha, Heiji has something to say to you," said Shinichi while pushing Heiji to the front.

"Sure, Kazuha is always ready," said Ran, dragging Kazuha along.

"So, what do you want to say to me?" asked Kazuha in a cold voice.

Heiji was so pissed off at her words, and he almost wanted to leave at once, if Shinichi had not stopped him. "Be a gentleman," whispered Shinichi. "Let's finished this quick and start our journey!"

"Sorry," said Heiji.

"Huh? My ears aren't that good, I can't hear a word," said Kazuha, "and by the way, who are you talking to? Don't you have the basic manner?"

Heiji was so mad that he already thought that this was a bad idea to join their group, "Miss Kazuha, Sorry! I apologize for all the things I've done that make you unhappy."

"Okay, I accept your apology," said Kazuha.

"That's great! Let's shake hand and forget everything," said Heiji, having his hand out.

"Sure, nice to meet you!" Both Heiji and Kazuha held each other as strongly as they could. 'Let's see how I'll treat you during the journey!' both Heiji and Kazuha thought while still smiling at meeting a 'new friend'.

"Let's start introducing each other once again," said Ran, "I'm Ran, a summoner, and the daughter of the High Priest."

"The daughter of the High Priest," said Heiji, "I've never thought that I'll have a chance to meet, nice to see you."

"This's Hakuba and Kazuha, they're both my guardian," said Ran, "and Shinichi is also my guardian."

"I'm Heiji, and a long time friend of Shinichi," said Heiji, "nice to meet all of you. I've heard that Shinichi had recently become some kind of protector, but I never think that he's one of your guardian."

"You've any problems about this?" said Shinichi.

"Of course not," said Heiji, "so what's our journey about? What can I help you?"

"We're on a journey to find the legendary summon, which can save the world," said Ran. "First, I need to find all the seven magic stones before we can see the legendary summon. The job of a guardian is protecting me during the journey."

"I see, but what's a magic stone," asked Heiji.

"It's like an ordinary stone, but it'll need someone with power similar to the stone to activate it before it can turn into a summon," explained Ran, and she handed her rod to Heiji, "the stone on top is my magic stone, it gives me the power of fire."

"It sounds interesting to me, so the one who can activate the stone would gain the power of it," said Heiji, "maybe I could help you to activate a stone or two."

"Talking is easy," said Kazuha, "Ran had worked pretty hard to activate it!"

"Of course I know that's not easy," said Heiji. "Why do you always picking on me? Or maybe you've love me on first sight!"

Kazuha blushed immediately, "who would love a charcoal? Idiot!"

Shinichi, Ran and Hakuba were worried that they could have a peaceful journey.

_To be continued……_

_I've updated again, Heiji and Kazuha still arguing with each other, and Ran had told more about the summon. _**_Please Read and Review! _**_I'm thinking to write a new fanfic about little Shinichi and Ran (like Kansai Couple as in ED21), or a sequel of Kansai Couple about Heiji and Kazuha. _Next Level --- Shinichi and Ran are a new town to find a new magic stone!


	7. Level 7 New Challenge

**Level 7. New Challenge**

"Ran, where're we now?" asked Kazuha.

"This should be Teitan Town," said Ran, "this's a great modern town, that we might find something useful for our journey."

"This's sure a busy town, with so many people and things here," said Kazuha, looking around curiously, but a dark hand grabbed her ponytail tightly.

"Idiot! Stop acting this way," said Heiji, "are you afraid that no one knows that you're coming from a small village."

"Idiot? You're an idiot yourself! How dare you hold my ponytail?"

"Stay calm, Kazuha," said Ran, "don't quarrel with Heiji. Ouch!" Ran was bumped by a small girl, Shinichi immediately held Ran tightly in his arms to prevent her from falling. "Are you okay?" asked Ran. The small girl fell down on the floor, and cried.

"What've you done to Ayumi?" a fat boy came and asked.

"Did she hurt you, Ayumi?" another small boy with freckles asked the girl.

"I'm okay, just little pain," said Ayumi, "it isn't her fault, I'm the one that bumped into her. Sorry!" Ayumi then looked up at Ran, "wow, you're beautiful! Are you a summoner?"

Ran blushed immediately at her comment, "that's okay, but why're you all in a rush?"

"We're in a hurry to find a treasure," said the fat boy, "we've found a treasure map."

"A treasure map!" said Kazuha in an excited voice.

"Shhhhhh!" said the boys with freckles, "keep your voice down, or you want everyone in town know it!"

Kazuha covered her mouth immediately, while Heiji looked at her scornfully.

"But there's one very difficult puzzle that we can't solve," said Ayumi, "can you help us?"

"What kind of treasure are you going after?" Hakuba asked. "How are we going to help you?"

"Treasure is treasure," said the fat boy, "maybe there're lots of delicious food waiting for me."

"Of course there're rare items," said the freckled boy, "and we need someone who knows magic to help us."

"Magic? How did you know that we know magic?" asked Shinichi curiously; "you guys aren't ordinary kids, right?"

"Of course we aren't ordinary kids," said the fat boy, "we're the magic boys at Teitan Town, and my name is Genta. I'm the leader." He then pointed to the boy with freckles, and said, "and this is Mitsuhiko. We all like magic, and we'd investigate lots of different kind of magic, white, dark or even summoning."

"And we've found this treasure map recently when troops of men in black come here," said Mitsuhiko, "So we decided to find the treasure ourselves."

"But we kind of stuck at the beginning," said Ayumi, "we need to open the door with magic!"

"That's why those men in black didn't bother to find the map again," said Shinichi, "they don't think that people could go there."

"But luckily, we found you all," said Genta, "we can work together to find the treasure."

"We can help you," said Hakuba, "but what good would this do to us? I don't think there won't be any monsters and traps there waiting for us there."

"Of course you guys will fight down all the monsters and traps there," said Mitsuhiko, "but don't you want the treasure there, we read through books and found out that hundreds of years ago, a famous warrior had come to our town, and had hide his legendary weapon here."

"A legendary weapon? Maybe this's something related to the magic stone." asked Shinichi. "Why did you tell this to us?"

"You guys aren't ordinary travellers, are you? So you all must be interested about it," said Mitsuhiko, "we can't use it, we just enjoy the process of finding the treasure."

"So you'll help us, right?" Ayumi said to Ran.

"It's not a bad idea to go with them," said Ran, "if we're lucky enough, we can find the legendary weapon, or even a magic stone."

"But we might risk our lives when we encounter those monsters," said Heiji coldly. "Maybe these kids are sent by those men in black."

"Can't you be more adventurous? And I trust these kids!" Kazuha looked at Heiji, "Cowards aren't welcome to be Ran's Guardian."

"Coward? I'm not coward," protested Heiji. "Just take good care of yourself when you get there!"

"So we all agree to go then," asked Ran.

"It's too late to go today," said Shinichi, "it's better for us to take some rest and prepare for our treasure hunt tomorrow."

"You can stay at our house," said Genta. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko were already pushing Ran and the others on their way home.

_To be continued……_

_It's been awhile since last update, but I've posted another new fanfic about Heiji x Kazuha! If you're interested, you can take a look at it! I'm kind of stuck in this fanfic, so it took me more time to continue it! _**_Please Read and Review!_** Next Level --- to the magic dungeon, and the new adventure, there they met a mysterious young man….


	8. Level 8 The Dungeon

**Level 8. The Dungeon**

The next day, Shinichi, and the others followed the little kids to the final destination on their treasure map. "This is the dungeon we're talking about," said Genta, pointing to a large cave in front of them. An enormous rock was blocking the entrance. "We can't go inside," said Mitsuhiko, "this is a fire symbol." He was pointing on the strange mark on the huge rock. "The stone would disappear only if a magic fire hit on it," said Ayumi.

"That's easy," said Kazuha, "I'm really good at casting fire." She was about to speak the magic word, but a pair of dark hands covered her mouth immediately. She then heard someone whispering in her ear, "idiot!"

"What're you doing?" She turned around facing Heiji right away.

"Just stop you for doing silly thing."

Kazuha then turned to Ran at once, "I've told you that I really don't want him to join us. He's holding us back."

"Kazuha, he's right," said Ran, "I've a strong feeling that this dungeon is dangerous, and we need to let the kids leave first."

"Ran, you're right, I didn't think about it." Kazuha was really mad when she saw Heiji was smirking at her. She really wanted to strangle him if they were alone. 'With him alone, no way,' Kazuha shook her head immediately, trying to shake away the idea of being alone with Heiji.

"Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko," said Ran, "thank you so much for helping us so much. But inside the dungeon, we may face danger that we don't know yet. It's better for you to go back home first."

"Okay, we all know that this is too dangerous for us," said Mitushiko, "but we really want to see the treasure inside."

"That's easy," said Shinichi, "we'll let you know what kind of treasure it'll be once we get it. All you need to do is waiting us in the village."

"Oh well, we'll wait you," said Genta.

"Remember your promise," said Ayumi.

**XoXo**

After the kids had left, Kazuha then cast a fire spell on the rock. They then entered the mysterious dungeon, "it's so creepy here," said Kazuha.

"Don't worry," said Hakuba, "I'll protect you."

"I can protect myself," said Kazuha. She then followed Ran towards the centre of the dark dungeon.

"This must be the place indicates on the treasure map," said Shinichi, "but it's weird."

"What's it? Isn't it lucky for us to find it so easy?" Kazuha did not quite understand why Shinichi worried so much.

Heiji then knocked Kazuha's head lightly, "idiot! If this is so easy, those men in black would have the treasure already. If the treasure is still here, definitely there's something dangerous protecting it now."

"Shhhh!" Hakuba stopped them for any further argument, "listen! Did you hear some weird sound?"

"Oh no! we're surrounded by monsters," said Kazuha.

"Be careful! Ran!" Shinichi was standing right in front of Ran, protecting her from any attack. A warm feeling was rising inside Ran's heart, "I'm alright, Shinichi! Don't you remember that I'm a summoner?"

"Ran, are you alright?" Kazuha turned around to see if Ran was safe, but she did not noticed a monster was attacking at her back. Fortunately, Heiji was there to kill it right away, "idiot! Look at your back!"

All of a sudden, Shinichi and Ran were forced to move back as there were lots of monster to come. "Why do they just attacking us?"

"Maybe they know that you're the great summoner?" They then accidentally pushed opened the hidden stone door and fell into it. The door was closed before the others could enter.

**XoXo**

Ran was thinking that why she did not feel hurt when she fell down, then she heard a familiar voice asking her worriedly, "Ran, are you okay?" Shinichi was lying under her; he was protecting her all the time. Her face was blushing deeply as she noticed his hands were still surrounding her waist. "I'm fine, Shinichi," said Ran, she tried to get up, but Shinichi was still embracing her, "your hands."

Shinichi looked at his hands, and found that they were all around Ran's waist, so he quickly took off his hand, "sorry." They both got up and looked around, "oh, this must be the place where the treasure lies, I remember it in the treasure map," said Shinichi.

"Shinichi," said Ran, "look at this." She was pointing at something silver stuck on top of a large rock. Shinichi examined it carefully, "could this be the treasure we're finding?"

Ran tried to put it out, but she failed. Shinichi then tried it, and then he pull a sword out. "Look at this, I've seen this sword in a book," said Ran, "this's _Lionheart_, a legendary sword that only the true warrior could possess it."

"_Lionheart?"_

"You're the true warrior that could save the world, Shinichi!"

"Save the world," Shinichi was still looking at the sword in his hand, and then he heard something large was coming in their way, "Ran, did you hear anything?"

The earth was shaking violently; Shinichi was holding Ran tightly right away. A monstrous beast appeared in front of them.

**XoXo**

_To be continued……_

Finally this is updated, hope you like it! Please **Read & Review!** I'll update Endless Story soon! Next Level --- Kaito Kid appeared?!


End file.
